


The Apothecary and The Fairy

by sourstraws



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Adventure, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Apothecary Lance, Fairy Keith, Fairy Pidge, M/M, Magical Lance, Slow Burn, Sugar Apple Fairy Tale AU, maybe? - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-22 00:21:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15569592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sourstraws/pseuds/sourstraws
Summary: Altea is a magical country where humans and fairies live alongside each other but never peacefully. It has been 500 years since the first fairy was captured by humans and now it is not uncommon for humans to use them for their own purposes; servants, companions, toys, protection. All by holding a wing in their hands.Lance is a simple apothecary in a tiny village with a particular affinity for plant life and green magic. He uses this skill to benefit others as his mother taught him until one day he gets a disturbing letter from his best friend. Lance sets off, determined to save Hunk. But he can't go alone. The road is too dangerous. Pressed for time, he gets a handsome warrior fairy to escort him, with the promise he'll return his wing (and freedom) after. But is this fairy more dangerous than the road ahead?





	1. Chapter 1

“He has to drink the tea twice a day. Once in the morning and once at night.” Lance placed the medicine on the counter, sliding over to the girl. “There are instructions inside the bag for him too. Make sure he takes all of it.”

 

The little girl nodded, eyes bright as she listened, clutching the paper bag to her chest.

 

“And tell your grandpa to lay off the pipe ok?” Lance sighed, patting her on the head. “It isn’t good for him.”

 

“You know how grandad can be…” she said but flashed Lance a big gap-toothed grin. “I’ll do my best though. Thank you so much, Lance! You’re the only apothecary in town with the medicine for his cough.” She passed him a silver coin before thanking him again and scurrying out the door, bell ringing on her way out.

 

Lance smiled and rolled the coin between his knuckles. Business had been good lately, as it always was when the seasons changed and certain wild plants became scarce and others refused to grow.

 

Once the frost of the coming winter came not even Lance would be able to coax the Marshmallow along the marsh outside of town to grow. Well… he could but and nature didn’t take kindly to being forced along and Lance knew not to abuse it. He’d have to stock up on the root while he could for Lisette’s grandfather.

 

“Probably should do another trip tomorrow,” he mused, idly brushing a finger over the tiny buds of the Arabian jasmine growing in the window. He smiled as the small blooms happily unfurled under his touch, scent strong and pleasant.

 

Ulaz often pestered Lance for the secret to his green thumb but it wasn’t like Lance could teach him anyway. Magic was something you were born with.

 

“Welcome!” Lance called out as the door chimed, smiling widely when he saw it was Hilde, grinning and waving a thick envelope in hand. He almost flung himself over the counter. Finally! “It took you long enough!” He exclaimed, yanking the letter from her hands. “I’ve been waiting forever for his letter!”

 

Hilde rolled her eyes but laughed. “It just came into the office today Lance cut us some slack! It takes a while for his letters to make it over!”

 

“And past all the silly censorship. As if Hunk actually knows any military secrets. I haven’t gotten a letter in two months! I was so worried!”    

 

“Maybe he forgot?”

 

Lance scoffed because yeah right. Hunk had been writing to him without fail since he was transferred a year ago (much to Lance’s dismay). Lance made him swear to write back even about the most insignificant things, threatening to use his “witchy” (ha!) powers on him. Mostly Hunk complained about the cold and how boring it was and how the other soldiers would play pranks on him.

 

“I’ve gotta deliver a few more letters! Let me know how our brave soldier is doing!” They both laughed at that and Lance waved as she left.

 

He eagerly ripped open the letter and reads in excitement. At first it is the usual, Hunk asking how he is, sharing gossip and some new recipes he’s come up with. It makes Lance smile, a warmth in his chest but when Lance gets to the third page his smile vanishes as Hunk’s penmanship abruptly devolves.

 

He read the letter a second time, and even a third time before it sinks in. He clenched at the parchment, wrinkling it.

 

Hunk was stationed at a base up North in the mountains, a small border station, where they mostly just glared at the neighbors and the neighbors glared back. Lance had insisted he demand a different station from his lieutenant, rather than go that far away. But no. The big lug was too much of a softie to raise a fuss. Particularly against someone like Lieutenant Iverson.

 

And now his base had fallen ill.

 

He sped read the letter again.

                                                                    

_“The others are losing hope. No one has died but the doctors are still at a loss to the cause and with winter coming they’re running out of medicinal plants to treat the symptoms. But once the snow melts…”_

 

Lance slams the letter down, throat closing up as he refuses to entertain what he’s thinking. The symptoms Hunk described are worrying. They might not make it to spring. He stares at the letter, feeling like he’ll either cry or throw up. It only takes him a moment longer before he makes a decision.

 

“I _told_ him,” Lance muttered, running to the shop front and slapping the closed sign on the door. “I told him that it was a bad idea but nooo…” Sunlight filtered through the latticed windows. A rainbow of petals and vibrant leaves crowded every windowsill, counter and table. Jasmine. Garlic. Hollyhock. Snapdragon. Basil.

 

They would all probably die without him while he was gone. It would take a lot of energy to revive them when he got back.

 

Or maybe he could ask Ulaz to take care of them? He’d have to make preparations with him for his patients before he left. The village would have to go to Ulaz if they needed an apothecary for a while.

 

Because right now Hunk needed him more.

 

Lance almost knocked over a pot of wild indigo in his rush to grab his travel pack. He huffed, a puff of dust coming off the worn leather. Had it really been that long? Could he make the trip? He shook his head. No, he had to.

 

The panicked scrawl of Hunk’s usually neat handwriting said more than his words. Hunk was terrified. Or worse, already sick. Or both.

 

Lance’s stomach turned at the thought as he grabbed his map off the top of the bookshelf. Letters from the Altea-Daibazaal border took a little more than a week to be delivered… by falcon anyway. Right now, more than ever, he wished he had fairy wings to fly him there.  

 

“Don’t you worry buddy,” Lance muttered to himself, staring hard at the map. “I’ll find some way to get to you. No matter what!”  

 

* * *

 

 

Blue, named for her beautiful dark cobalt sheen, trotted along at an easy pace on the path as Lance frowned at the map on his lap. He tapped his pencil against his temple. The kingdom was vast and he was a long way from Fala, the capital where the Altean castle stood tall and proud.

 

He would be cutting it close he realized. Two weeks. That was how long it would take to get from his tiny village to the big city using the fastest route. If he planned this out right he should arrive a day before the soldier caravan would leave for where Hunk was stationed. Then another two weeks from there to the border. If he missed the caravan in the city it would be months before another would go out, the snowy mountains too dangerous. He groaned, penciling in the route on the map, the jittering of the wagon making it difficult.

 

The Altean Kingdom was, for the most part, peaceful. In all his time traveling with his mother as a child it was easy to find safe roads no matter what their destination was.

 

Lance didn’t have that luxury now.

 

Instead, he had The Bloody Highway.

 

The Bloody Highway was called that because... well take a guess. Bandits, wolves, marauders you name it. Lance would _really_ have preferred a different route. One that involved less chance of being dismembered.

 

“I guess I don’t have much of a choice if I want to make it huh Blue?”

 

Blue continued clopping down the road, just flicking an ear.    

 

“I’m only a few hours in and I’m already talking to a _horse_ ,” Lance sighed, folding up the map. “No offense, Blue. You’re just not the best at conversation.”

 

She snorted.

 

Lance tucked his short brunette strands behind his ear and eased up on her pace. He was approaching Lewiston. The only big town before The Bloody Highway with a proper market.

 

The gates to Lewiston were open wide, people bustling around in the city. Lance felt a smile spread across his face, the sense of travel and adventure buzzing under his skin. It had been a long time since he left the village.

 

He shook his head, focusing on the task ahead, pulling at Blue’s harness and taking care not to hit anyone on the busy street with his wagon.

 

Lance frowned. As a matter of fact, the street was at a complete standstill. He stood up in the wagon, trying to see what was going on. A small crowd had gathered in the road, just in front of the market he was trying to get to. People murmured and talked in a hush as Lance heard yelling up ahead. He couldn’t get through like this.

 

“Excuse me,” he said, hopping off the seat. A few people turned to glance at him. “Is there a way I can get through here? What’s going on?”

 

“Well,” an older man said anxiously. “You could certainly try. But can you get past him?”

 

Lance looked to where the older man pointed. There, in the middle of the crowd, with a wide berth around him was a severe looking man, face red and furious as he stomped his boot into the mud. Was he the local kook? He certainly looked like it with how angry he was at the mud. He shouldered his way closer.

 

A small shriek and scream reached his ears and his eyes went wide as he looked down in the mud. It wasn’t just mud.

 

“I-is that a fairy?!” Lance exclaimed, horrified. Indeed, underneath the heel of the man’s boot was a fairy. A very dirty and distressed fairy, curled in on itself. Lance could see the green translucent wings among the slurry of dirt, until the man’s foot came down again, mud splattering everywhere.

 

“That’s awful!”

 

“It's a labor fairy,” a woman on his right said, face grim. “Evidently, it tried to steal its wing back from the hunter that had it. It got caught before it could escape.”

 

Lance’s mother had told him about the fairies. Beautiful creatures born of nature with little wings like an insect. They were capable of magic and other powers that humans could scarcely understand. They kept away from human society for thousands of years, only occasionally interacting with them.

 

About 500 years ago, humans had discovered a terrible secret and used it against the fairy folk. Their wings, beautiful yet sturdy, were akin to their heart. Their life. A single rip or twist of their wings could cause pain. If torn in half the pain could kill them.

 

Humans learned to hunt fairies and rip a single wing off them, gaining control of the fairy by using the fear of pain and death against them. They could survive separated from their wing but if that wing was destroyed… Lance shuddered. Whoever owned that wing owned the fairy.

 

“Why isn’t anyone putting a stop to this?” Lance shouted. “This is terrible!”

 

The townspeople cast a few nervous glances at each other before turning away from Lance.

 

“Well it is terrible,” one man admitted.

 

“But that fairy hunter is known for having a bad temper,” a young woman said. “He is really violent.”

 

“Besides, it’s just a fairy,” another man said.

 

Lance clenched his fist. Unable to believe what he was hearing. These cowards. Anyone with eyes could see that this was wrong. Yet, they did nothing.

 

Unbelievable.

 

“Move it,” he said, pushing past the man who said “it’s just a fairy”.

 

“Hey, wait a boy like you shouldn’t get involved!”

 

“If a _boy_ like me can take action then rest of you should be ashamed!” Lance marched towards the man.

 

“You rotten little bug!” The hunter raged, unaware of Lance as he lifted his boot off the fairy. “How dare you disobey me!? No one needs a disobedient fairy!”  He held a green wing in his gloved hands, pinching it harshly and then twisting it. “I’ll just keep doing this ti-“

 

Lance had enough.

 

“Excuse me sir but you are in my way!” He yelled in mock politeness, ramming the heel of his travel boots into the back of man’s knee. The man toppled over, falling face first into the mud. Lance heard a few ohhh’s of disbelief from the audience.

 

Damn that was satisfying.

 

He bent down, picking up the fallen little wing. Lance was surprised by how light it was. It barely felt like anything.

 

The little fairy picked itself up, dirty but otherwise intact. They were no bigger than Lance’s shoe with one leafy green wing on its back. Their skin was pale with white pointed little ears and earthy brown hair.

 

“I think this belongs to you,” Lance said, offering the wing. Immediately, the fairy snatched the wing back, hugging it close to their chest and glaring at Lance before bouncing off faster than he could blink. He didn’t blame the little guy.

 

“What do you think you’re doing!?” Lance stood to see the hunter standing over him, trying to intimidate him. Lance just regarded him flatly, unimpressed. “You just let my merchandise run off!”

 

“Considering you seemed ready to kill them I fail to see how it makes any difference,” Lance said, arms crossed, glaring up at the man.

 

“How dare you! You little-“ The man raised his fist.

 

“Hey!” Someone in the audience angrily piped up. Finally.

 

“Don’t you dare hit that boy!” Another chimed in.

 

“Disgraceful! Someone call the guards!” 

 

A whole chorus of angry protests rang out against the hunter and his fist slowly fell under the shouts.

 

“I’m sorry for kicking you, mister,” Lance said sarcastically, smug smile on his face. “But could you get lost so I can get through?”

 

The hunter slunk off and the crowd dispersed. Lance drove his wagon through, headed for the market. His heart was still pounding. He thought was he going to take a serious beating there for a second.

 

Still, he was glad he stepped in. That fairy didn’t deserve any of that. No fairy deserved the lot life dealt them. They may look a little different but they had feelings and a will of their own. Humans had no right to treat them the way they did. That was something his mother had taught him.

 

In a way they were kindred spirits, sharing a similar affinity with nature.

 

_Though, I suppose I’m just being a hypocrite…_ he thought as his wagon came to a halt in front of the town market. _Since I’m about to do something just as awful._

He tossed a boy a gold coin to watch the wagon. The boy grinned and flashed him a thumbs-up as Lance wandered on foot into the market, money weighing heavily in his pockets. Not from the amount but from the knowledge of what he was about to spend it on.

 

He couldn’t travel The Bloody Highway alone. It would be foolish. It would be suicide. But he didn’t have time for the detour. He had two weeks to make it to Fala and catch the caravan to Hunk.

 

So he would have to do the unthinkable. Something he never thought he would do.

 

Lance found himself in a quieter part of the market, pitched tents and stalls showing off their captive wares. It felt eerie and depressing. He rubbed at the goosebumps on his arms.

 

The fairy market.

 

He needed an escort. Someone that could help protect him. A warrior fairy, if he could find one. Lance never thought he would ever need to force a fairy to work for him. But his mind was made up.

 

He couldn’t abandon Hunk.

 

* * *

 

 

The market had a fair assortment of fairies. All for different kinds of tasks. Labor fairies, pet fairies, tinker fairies, fairies for any kind of role. Some were tiny, like the toy fairies kept in corked bottles and others were almost human-sized. All of them had finely pointed ears and one single wing on their back.

 

Lance tried not to make eye contact with any of them or their dealers as he searched for where they kept the warrior fairies. He wanted in and out of this place as quick as possible.

 

Though he tried not to look at them too much, just quickly scanning over the stalls and tents, his gaze was immediately drawn to long black hair and the most striking features he had ever seen.

 

_Oh my, he’s gorgeous..._

A large dark-haired fairy sat on a red mat, eyes closed, arms folded and body relaxed as if he were casually napping in the sun rather than on display to be sold off. His face was fair and nearly flawless with long eyelashes and a sharp jawline that could probably cut glass. A long slashing scar marred his cheek.

 

What took Lance’s breath away however was his large single wing, long enough that half of it pooled on the rug under him and wide enough to cover one half of his back. It was a brilliant translucent red, like red stained-glass. It reminded him of the wings of a dragonfly.

 

“Hello there, young man,” the seller said, a man with a white scruffy beard and with so many folds and wrinkles around his eyes that Lance wasn’t sure how he could even see. “Are you looking to buy?”

 

The fairy’s eyes lazily opened and dark ruby eyes met Lance’s blue ones. He was stunning in every sense of the word. A pet fairy for ornamental purposes maybe? Even his clothes were perfect and intricate, like a decorated knight. He certainly was handsome. Lance couldn’t help but feel a tad envious of the fairies looks. That quickly faded when he eyed the chains on his ankles and wrists.

 

“No, I’m looking for a warrior fairy,” Lance said firmly, ignoring the critical look the fairy was giving him.

 

“Well you’re looking at the only warrior fairy in the market right now,” the old man said, scratching at his beard.

 

Lance’s eyes went wide as he looked between the two. He thought he could detect a sparkle of amusement in the fairy’s face if the smirk he was sporting was any indication.

 

“ _That_ is a warrior fairy?” He said, pointing at him. “B-but warrior fairies are supposed to be big sturdy muscly things! Not…” He gestured widely at the fairy. “…This!”

 

“I can assure you that this is indeed a warrior fairy,” the man chuckled at Lance’s expression. “Make no mistake. He killed at least three hunters before being caught.”

 

Lance’s heart thudded as the fairy’s smirk widened. He had a dark look in his eyes that that made him shudder. Despite his beauty, Lance felt like he was being watched by a predator.

 

“I can sell him to you for… 70 gold pieces. How does that sound?”

 

“70?!” Lance exclaimed, looking at the old man. Why _so cheap?!_

 

“He’s been in my wares for a while now this one,” the old man shrugged. “I’d like to be rid of him.”

 

Lance winced at the man’s careless words but bit his lower lip, weighing his options.

 

“You said this is the _only_ warrior fairy here?” He asked.

 

“I’m afraid so. If you go to the next town over I think their market has a few more…”

 

The next town over was a good two days away. Lance couldn’t afford being put behind schedule. Yet, would it be smart to buy a fairy like this?

 

“Hey, human.” Lance almost leaped out of his skin at the deep voice coming from the fairy. “Go ahead and buy me.” The fairy’s smile was sharp like the edge of a knife. “I promise to take _real_ good care of you.”

 

Lance spluttered in disbelief. He was telling him to buy him?!

 

“Oho, well that is a first,” the seller said, amused. “Never heard him say that. Tell you what boy. I’ll sell him for 60 gold pieces. How does that sound?”

 

60 gold pieces for a warrior fairy. A quality warrior fairy. Lance would never find another deal like that anywhere. And it wasn’t like he had much choice.

 

“… Deal,” he said, fishing for the coins.

 

“Excellent,” the old man said, with a nod, standing. “First, we’ll check the wing.”

 

He pulled out a worn leather satchel and unsnapped the buckle.

 

“Oh,” Lance breathed in fascination. Folded neatly inside the pouch was the fairy’s other wing. Just as brilliant and beautiful as its twin.

 

“Is it ok?” He asked, as the man pulled it from the bag. There wasn’t even a wrinkle. The wing was even bigger in the man’s arms, as he had to splay his arms wide to hold it.

 

“It should be just fine. Would you like to confirm it as his?”

 

“Confirm it?”

 

“Like this.” The man gripped the wing in his fists and twisted.

 

The fairy immediately doubled over, giving a pained yell and clutching his sides like someone had stabbed him.

 

“Stop! Enough! I get it!” Lance shouted frantically, dropping the gold coins all over the counter.

 

The man stopped and sighed, tucking the delicate wing back into the satchel and handing it to Lance.

 

“A fairy will only obey you when you have their wing. If you ever need to command him to do something simply threatened to pinch it, twist it, tear it, whatever you need to do.”

 

Lance’s hand shook as he held the bag, basically holding another being’s life in his hands. It was completely terrifying. He could only imagine how the fairy felt.

 

“Keep that wing on you at all times. He will try to steal it back from you if given the chance. I’ll unlock the chains for you.”

 

Already Lance was regretting this purchase as he put the soft leather bag over his head and then tucked it inside his shirt, right over his chest. He gently patted it to make sure it was safe. It felt warm on his skin even through the leather.

 

The chains rattled and fell to the ground and the fairy stood. He was indeed taller than any fairy Lance had ever seen before. In fact, he was about Lance’s height, maybe an inch taller. It took him by surprise. Hide the ears and wing and he could pass as human. That thought just made Lance feel worse. 

 

“When I’m free I’ll be coming back for you,” the fairy said darkly to the seller, rubbing at his free wrists. “I promise that.”

 

The old man just looked tired and nodded as he counted out the gold coin. “I look forward to it.”

 

“My wagon is this way,” Lance said awkwardly, leading the way out of the market. He now owned a fairy. He sighed, running a hand through his hair. Karma was going to come back to get him for this.

 

* * *

 

 

“Um… So what’s your name?” Lance asked as the wagon rolled through town. The fairy sat on the seat next to him, gazing at the town and looking perfectly at ease. The opposite of what Lance was feeling. His grip was tight on the reigns.

 

“It doesn’t matter,” the fairy said.

 

“It does matter,” Lance insisted. “I have to call you something.”

 

“I said it doesn’t matter. Fairy owners call their fairies whatever they want anyway.”

 

“Look, I have to call you something and I know that I would want to be called by _my_ name.”

 

The fairy turned and gave him an odd look. “You wouldn’t be able to pronounce it.”

 

“Try me. If you don’t tell me I will call you Grumpypants for the entire trip.”

 

“… _Keth’ys Yor’ak Fal Shen.”_

Lance made a face as he tested the syllables. That was a long name. And only the last word felt right on his tongue.

 

“Is Shen… is that your last name then?”

 

“Fairy’s don’t have last names. Or middle names. _Keth’ys Yor’ak Fal Shen_ is my name.”

 

“ _K-kay…_ ugh. _K-kee-this Yo-awk_ …” Lance sounded like he was choking on his tongue.

 

“ _Keth’ys Yor’ak Fal Shen.”_ The fairy said flawlessly.

“You know what? I’m just going to call you Keith. That's pretty close, right?”   

 

“Like I said.” Keith turned back to watch the people on the sidewalk. “You call us whatever you want anyway.”

 

Lance huffed, upset because he had a point.

 

“I know you don’t like humans,” Lance said seriously. “I get it. I don’t like doing this either and I don’t expect you to see me any differently.” He reached up and placed a hand on his chest where the satchel lay. “But when we reach Fala, the capital, I promise I will give your wing back.”

 

“… You’re saying you’ll free me?” Keith’s back was still turned. “You would free a fairy you spent money on?”

 

“I have no intention or need to keep a fairy for myself. I only needed an escort for this one trip. I would like to consider us just… traveling companions for the remainder of our trip.”

 

“ _Companions?”_ The growl in Keith’s voice makes the hair on Lance’s arm stand on end. He turned, red eyes cold and steely. “You want to pretend we’re equals?”

 

“I’m not pretending to do anything,” Lance said firmly, palms sweaty on the reigns.

 

“You hold my wing, my life, hostage and you expect me to think you see us on equal footing?”

 

Lance blanched, feeling queasy. “Then why tell me to buy you?”

 

“Out of all the humans I’ve seen lately you seemed the weakest and most naïve,” Keith said. He smiled in a way that had Lance wincing. “It is better to be owned by a moron. Easier to kill.”

 

Lance gulped, staring straight ahead as they headed for the other side of town, The Bloody Highway just beyond the walls.

 

But now Lance wasn’t sure if the real danger was the road ahead or the man sitting next to him.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Day 1**

The first full day of travel goes off without a hitch. Amazingly. One day down. Only 13 more to go.

 

Lance sighed, leg bouncing in place in the driver’s seat.

 

The Bloody Highway was a wide dirt road that wound through fields, valleys and forests. All sorts of creatures like wolves, bears, hypnotic wisps and much more had claimed the area around the road. Most travelers tried to avoid it altogether. The King abandoned all attempts of making it safe after too many failures. As a result, many thieves, bandits and marauders also made it home, able to avoid the long arm of the law.

 

Lance glanced down at his map as the wagon rocked it way over the rocky path, squinting in the low light. He needed to get to the traveler camp before nightfall.

 

It had to be close.

 

“Hey um… Keith?” He tried, glancing up and back at his entirely silent travel companion. The fairy hadn’t said a single word since they left the Lewiston gates other than asking why he needed to get to the capitol in such a rush. Lance hadn’t given him an answer and since then Keith merely rode on top of his wagon, looking incredibly bored. He doesn’t answer this question either but Lance continues.

 

“Can you see a fort or walls up ahead at all?”

 

“No.”

 

“Could you maybe fly up a bit and see if there is anything up ahead?”

 

“...No.”

 

Lance huffed, getting a little annoyed with these clipped unhelpful responses. “Well why not?! Fairies can fly right?”

 

“Can’t.” The sharp red eyes look down at him and suddenly Lance feels very small. “Hard to fly with one wing.”

 

“…Oh.” He placed a hand to chest, right over the wing. Right.

 

“If you give it back I could fly up and check,” Keith suggested. For a moment, Lance thought that was an excellent idea. Keith could get his wing back now and scope out ahead. Flying would make the trip a lot easier. Then he’s struck by reality and scowls.

 

“If I give you your wing back you’ll just leave,” Lance said, somewhat accusingly. And possibly kill him. He did buy him.

 

Keith gave a snort. “Yeah.”

 

“Then I can’t. Not yet. I won’t make it alone. I promised when we get to Fa-“

 

“Yeah, yeah you’ll give it back when we get to the capital.”

 

“And I meant it. I’m a simple apothecary. I have no need for a fairy. Let alone a warrior fairy.”

 

“An apothecary?” For once Keith actually sounded interested. “That explains the smell coming from you.”

 

Lance got that a lot. Hunk would occasionally complain about the dizzying perfume of herbs and plants that clung to Lance like a second skin. Probably not helped by the frequent floral baths Lance happily indulged in. 

 

“First of all; rude,” Lance retorted. “Second, I always keep my promises. You’ll get your wing back and then you can do… Whatever it is you want to do.” Lance nodded because that was that and resumed staring hard at the map, wondering if he maybe miscalculated their travel distance somehow.

 

Lance didn’t see it but Keith just stared at the back of his head, mouth twisted into a dubious frown.  

 

* * *

 

Thankfully, the camp ended up being just over the hill, large stone walls visible against the orange horizon. Lance rushed Blue along, the gates opening and wagon making it in just as night fell. Any later and the guard might have refused to let him enter.

 

The camps were simple; just a walled-in area of dirt that had a few guards and kept out the beasts and creatures that roamed the area. When the kingdom couldn’t fix the issues with The Bloody Highway they decided to set up them up to try and protect travelers. It worked to keep out the animals but marauders and thieves could find their way in if they wanted to.

 

A lame “fix” in Lance’s opinion.

 

Thankfully nothing about Lance’s wagon or plain travel clothes indicated that he had anything worth a thief’s time. And there was no else here but him. So… there was that at least.

 

Regardless he was happy to not be risking it outside the walls and set about putting together his camp for the night.

 

“You know you can come down now,” Lance said, raising a brow at Keith who hadn’t budged from the top of the wagon. Predictably, he was ignored. The fairy was gazing up at the sky, regarding the rising moon… he almost looked… Wistful? Sad?

 

What was he thinking about? It occurred to Lance that this fairy must have had a life before being captured and sold into servitude. Was he thinking about it now?

 

“Keith?” He questioned, a little softer.

 

Lance thought he saw the fairy’s shoulders twitch, as if startled, before turning red eyes on Lance.

 

“What?” He said tersely.

 

“You can get down… if you want,” Lance said awkwardly as he finished spreading out the sleeping mats. They were just simple flat cushions that made sleeping on the ground easier. He could sleep in the wagon but then he would just be staring at the ceiling like he did all the time. He was on the road. Like this he could stare at the night sky, counting the stars.

 

Keith stared at the mats.

 

“Who is the second one for?” He asked carefully.

 

Lance blinked. “You dummy. I knew I would have another compani-“ Keith’s eyes narrowed. Right he didn’t like that. “I knew I would have a fairy with me on the trip so I packed for two.”

 

Lance’s eyes went wide as he saw Keith’s wing flutter, surprised at the sudden movement. Keith scowled at Lance, brows furrowing and lips thin as if somehow that offended him.  

 

“Well fine,” Lance said finally, throwing up his hands and turning away. “Then stay up there!”

 

Lance grumbled as he stalked off towards Blue who was happily munching on her oats. He brushed out her coarse mane as he ranted to her. Lance would like to think the occasional snort and ear flick was her agreeing with him or giving him the horse equivalent “hmm yes I see go on”. Lance huffed. Blue was, so far, still the better listener.

 

It wasn’t like he didn’t understand why Keith was like this. Keith had every right to be wary of Lance. But… it was frustrating dealing with this standoffish fairy and the situation they were in.

 

Lance knew what he was getting into when he went into this… he knew that at the end of the day he was still the bad person here, using a fairy and holding his wing hostage. He sighed and rested his forehead against the white star on Blue’s head. She chuffed and nuzzled against him.

 

13 more nights of this. Lance was going to lose it.

 

Eventually, he had a fire and a pot of soup going. It was meager with a thin broth, root vegetables and dried bits of meat. Hunk would probably cry at Lance’s flavor profile (just because he was an apothecary didn’t mean he knew how to _cook_ with his herbs) but it would be enough. Cooking was at least a good distraction.

 

“Here,” Lance said, on his tiptoes, holding the bowl up to Keith, who had made himself at home on the wagon.

 

Keith blinked and stared for a moment. He opened his mouth and Lance waited for some kind of rude remark or comment but the fairy seemed to think better of it and shut his mouth. Instead, he reached down and took the crude wooden bowl.

 

Weird.

 

“Oh, hang on. I forgot a spoon.” Lance fished through his cooking bag.

 

“A spoon,” Keith said flatly as if that were completely foreign to him.

 

“Yeah, a spoon. Unless you want to-“

 

THUNK!

 

Lance and Keith jumped as a loud sound came from inside the wagon. Lance almost knocked over the pot with an elbow.

 

All was quiet as they waited for any sound other than the chirrup of crickets and snap of firewood. Nothing.

 

“Did you-“

 

CLANG!

 

_“Shit…”_

 

Another sound followed by a small whisper of a swear. Lance’s heart pounded. Oh god. Someone was _inside_ his wagon.

 

“There’s someone in your wagon,” Keith said bluntly.

 

“Yeah, thanks I got that!” Lance snapped. But how? How could someone have slipped in so quietly? He was just in there to grab dinner and he didn’t see anyone.

 

Lance picked up the soup ladle (later he would recognize there was a perfectly good kitchen knife next to it) and snuck to the back of the wagon.

 

Was it a hitchhiker? A thief? A murderer? Any of those seemed highly likely.

 

“K-Keith can you back me up?” He asked. Keith peered down at Lance from the top of the wagon.

 

“… Are you going to order me to?”

 

“What?”

 

“With my wing. You could order me to.”

 

Lance’s eyes went wide in horror, recalling how Keith had doubled over in pain from the twisting of his wing. “Of course not!”

 

Keith made another of his weird faces before disappearing from the edge. “You can deal with it.”

 

Lance grit his teeth and clenched the ladle. So much for protection. He was starting to see why the old man was eager to be rid of him.

 

He took a deep breath and threw open the wagon doors, weapon held at ready.

    

The wagon was already small but packed with prepared medicines, containers of dried plants, jarred oils and even a few carefully selected live plant in hanging planters. Never mind that Lance also had to shove his traveling equipment in here. It would be impossible for a person to actually hide in here.

 

Yet Lance saw no one. Just the mortar and pestle on the floor (probably the thunk) and a tipped over pot (the clang).

 

As he crept into the space, wood creaking and going over the possibility of ghosts he heard a familiar sound. The clink of the jars on the shelf over his workbench. He whirled, just in time to see a jar magically right itself from tipping over.

 

“My wagon is haunted!” He shouted.

 

“It isn’t a ghost.” Lance whirled and almost brought the ladle down on top of Keith’s head.

 

“Don’t appear out of nowhere like that!” Lance wheezed.

 

Keith didn’t reply, eyes flicking around the wagon, as if tracking something Lance couldn’t. He walked over to the glass jars of herbs and medicine and then, lightning quick, he reached out and snatched… nothing.

 

Keith’s fingers were pinched together as if he were holding something between them. Lance was starting to think Keith was messing with him.

 

“Let me go!” A tiny voice squeaked from nowhere. The air at Keith’s fingers seemed to shimmer and warp and suddenly Keith had a small green-winged fairy between his fingers. It didn’t seem to be very happy about the treatment, kicking and flailing.  

 

“A fairy?” Lance said in relief, lowering the ladle. “Oh, thank god.”

 

“She’s been following us since Lewiston,” Keith said.

 

“You knew?!” Both the fairy and Lance yelled.

 

“Wait, Lewiston?” Lance noticed the pair of glittering emerald wings. “Oh! You’re the fairy from the market.”

 

“Yeah!” The brunette fairy stopped struggling and just hung from Keith’s grip focusing earth brown eyes on Lance. “My name is _Pidge Ka’t Guin’lt!_ Tell this guy to let me go!”

 

Keith scoffed and let go letting the small fairy scramble away in a flutter of wings. Lance had never seen a fairy fly before. It reminded him of a hummingbird, fast and quick.

 

“No offense but uh… why are you in my wagon?” Lance asked, eye-level with the fairy. He tried not to chuckle at the tiny little glasses hooked over her pointed ears. So small! “I figured you’d go home or something.”

 

“I overheard you talking to that fairy,” the fairy said, pointing at Keith. “You’re going to Fala right?”

 

“Well... yeah.”

 

The fairy grinned, wide and bright. She brushed some imaginary dirt off her green vest.

 

“Good! Because that’s where I need to go!”

 

“So you’re a hitchhiker,” Keith remarked.

 

“No!” The fairy snapped, hands on her hips. “I just… needed a ride is all. Besides, I don’t plan to ride for free! You…” She looked at Lance. “You saved me back in Lewiston… thank you. I owe you.”

 

“N-no problem,” he said, a small smile on his lips. He caught Keith raising a critical brow at him though, arms folded and tamped it down. “My name is Lance.” He offered a finger to the little fairy. “Nice to meet you _Pidge Kayt Goo_ -“ He sighed. “Can I just call you Pidge?”

 

“Pidge works,” she took his finger and shook it. “I’m a tinkerer fairy. If you give me a ride to Fala I will fix anything you want. I really need to get there!”

 

“You can’t fly there?” Lance asked.

 

“I’m… small.” She made a face as if it was difficult to admit that. “And fairy hunters roam the area. I don’t want to be caught again.”

 

Lance recalled how ready the hunter was to rip her wing in half, how easily he was about to end her life and nodded.

 

“Ok. That seems like a fair trade.” Though to be honest Lance couldn’t think of anything he would need to be fixed. He didn’t even own a watch or anything. Still… he couldn’t just leave her to the hunters. “Welcome aboard, Pidge. Do you want soup?”

 

“Yeah!” She exclaimed, wings fluttering a little more excitedly.

 

Lance stepped out of the wagon, relieved that there were no ghosts or murderers to deal with tonight. Another fairy was fine with him.

 

* * *

 

As Lance headed back to the fire Keith watched the of the brunette human closely. He stopped Pidge from following him out, pinching her again from the back of her vest.

 

“Stop that!” She snapped, batting at his fingers.

 

“Why are you trusting him so easily?” Keith spoke bluntly. “He’s a human. Have you forgotten the pain of having your wing ripped off? Of being used by humans? How do you know he won’t take your wing and sell you anyway?”

 

“Of course I remember!” She said angrily, wings twitching. “I can’t forget that kind of pain and I won’t ever forgive them. But…" Her expression twisted, looking conflicted. "I know not all humans are bad. Besides, Lance didn’t take my wing! He’s the one that got it back for me. He stood up for me.”

 

Keith’s eyes widened, dark brows going up in surprise. He let the little tree fairy go.

 

Lance… an apothecary with the smell of flowers and magic on his skin. Keith hadn’t encountered a human like him in what felt like forever. Serving him food first. Making up a place for him to sleep. Treating him like equals despite holding his wing.

 

Keith scowled at a pot of basil.

 

Humans were easier to deal with when he could hate them. When they were despicable and cruel.

 

But just because this one was a little nicer than most didn’t change anything.

 

Keith had enough of this life.

 

* * *

  

With the soup finished and the fire put out it was time to sleep. Pidge had already dozed off, curled up in a clean bowl Lance stuffed with a few handkerchiefs. She snored softly, turning over restlessly in her sleep. 

 

Lance was beat and started to doze before he even hit the mat. He opened one eye and watched as Keith sat on his mat and leaned against a wagon wheel as if he was expecting an attack or something.

 

He was a warrior fairy Lance supposed.

 

His eyes were heavy and soon Lance was at the beach, ocean waves crashing on the sand and washing over his bare feet. Rainbow colored fish swam about his ankles and he laughed. He hadn’t been to the ocean in years. His mom would often call him a little plant himself with how much he loved the water.

 

He basked in it throwing himself into the water and just drifting over the waves on his back. It was nice until a crab came up and… pulled at his… shirt? He felt something touch his chest he gave a sleepy displeased grunt (stupid crabs) until he realized it wasn’t a crab claw. That was a hand.

 

Lance’s eyes snapped open, hand coming up and closing on the pale hand under his shirt. Keith loomed over him hair falling around his face like a black curtain. His thick brows furrowed and he scowled. Lance yelped.

 

“What do you think you’re doing!?” Lance exclaimed as Keith withdrew, going back to his mat, watching Lance like a cat ready to pounce again. He looked down, top buttons on his shirt popped open and the leather bag peeking out.

 

Oh.

 

“You were trying to take your wing back…”

 

“Obviously,” Keith snorted, rolling his eyes.

 

Lance buttoned up his shirt, heart frantically pounding. “I told you I would return your wing,” he said, keeping his voice to a hush. Pidge still snored in the bowl next to his pillow.

 

“And you expect me to believe that?” Keith clenched his fist.

 

Lance opened his mouth, but it snapped shut as he realized there was nothing he could say. He couldn’t defend himself. Keith had every right to try and take back his wing.  

 

“You’re right,” he said, looking at Keith over the dying ashes of the campfire. “I’m sorry about this… all of it. I’m sorry I can’t give back your wing. But I _need_ to get to Fala. I have to! And I need you to get me there in one piece. After that… after that you can have it back.” He held Keith’s fiery red gaze. “I meant that.”

 

Keith was silent. “What’s so important in Fala?” He asked finally. “What is so important that you need to take The Bloody Highway? That you need to buy a warrior fairy? You’re clearly not cut out for it. Just take the safe way and give me my wing back.”

 

Lance winced. “I-I can’t.”

 

Keith’s eyes were flinty and face grim as he turned away, back to Lance. Lance stared at the red wing, faintly glowing in the night, beautiful and ethereal. He pressed a hand to the wing under his shirt. Crickets chirped in the grass and a wolf howled in the distance.

 

He sighed, looking up at the stars. Lance would just have to stay awake.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaand here is Pidge! Thank you so much for the comments! I look forward to writing more! Please excuse the typos.
> 
> Also, I'll have to write more in-depth about Lance and his apothecary skills about some point. Anyone know some good resources I can look at for that?

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a light novel and manga Sugar Apple Fairy Tale. I really liked the concepts and origin of fairies and thought the main male character looked a little like Keith. 
> 
> I hope to continue this story for a while! Feedback and comments are appreciated! Pardon the typos!


End file.
